my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Teimo's shop
|location = Peräjärvi |inhabitants = |toilet = Yes |features = Sells various items, food and drink, car parts, and fuel |coordinates = |map = Teimo's Shop location.png }} Teimo's shop is the main shop of the Peräjärvi urban area and is, as the name suggests, owned by Teimo. It can be used by the player to purchase food and drinks, fuel, and other items, such as ingredients to brew kilju. A slot machine can also be found inside. The shop is open from 10:00 to 20:00 on all days except Sundays. pumps outside of Teimo's shop.]] Teimo's shop has three fuel pumps: a gasoline pump (which is used for the Satsuma, Ferndale, and Ruscko), a diesel pump (which is used for the Gifu, Kekmet and Hayosiko) and a fuel oil pump (which is illegal for highway use but can power the three diesel vehicles mentioned). The fuel can be paid for inside the store by clicking on the cash register. Forgetting to pay for the fuel will result in Teimo angrily calling on the phone at home. In addition, as the shop serves as the main post office of the peräjärvi area, the post box can be used to mail the envelope for ordering car parts and the computer, which can be picked up after receiving a call from Teimo on the telephone at the player's house. The payment slip spawns on the counter next to Teimo. After paying, the packages will appear outside on the loading dock, next to the pumps. Pub Nappo is in the same building as Teimo's shop is in. The pub is open from 20:00 to 02:00. After 02:00, Teimo will ride his bike back home, and will return to the store before it opens again at 10:00. The shop building depicts a typical Finnish 1950s to 1960s building with the siding made of sheets of "Mineriitti", an asbestos-concrete mixture. Teimon Kauppa seems to be inspired by Sepon Kauppa, located in Yttilä, Köyliö, Southwestern Finland. The stylised "H" logo of the (unnamed) chain of shops Teimo's shop is part of is reminiscent of the "T" logo of Finnish /T-kauppa chain, which disappeared from the market in the late 1990s. Driving to the shop To reach the shop, take a left at the first junction at the end of the dirt road leading to the player's house, just after the railroad tracks. Follow the dirt road down to the intersection and turn right, the highway should now be visible. Turn right on to the highway, and take the second right-hand side exit to reach Peräjärvi (the first exit leads to Rykipohja), the shop is the first building on the left. :Warning: There could be a police checkpoint on the highway. If there is, pull up and take the breathalyser test. Make sure to also drive within the speed limit (80 km/h for the van), and to always wear a seatbelt. There are other ways to get to the shop by driving, but the route above is the fastest. The entire road map of Alivieska can be found here. The boat can also be used to reach the shop. It's safe, but it needs two stroke fuel to run. At the start of the game, it has a bit of fuel to get to the shop. The downside is that buying more than one thing from the shop will require multiple round trips from the Peräjärvi dock to the shop. Taking the moped on the boat could make this less laborious, though it massively weighs down the boat. This can be worked around by holding the moped while boating. It can be hard to navigate at night or during bad weather. Products The products in Teimo's shop will reset on Thursdays; any purchased item will not be replenished until then. Try to not to break all the alternator belts on a Wednesday. s, spray cans, brake fluid, motor oil, two stroke fuel, coolant, batteries, oil filters, spark plug boxes, Suomi styled dashboard, seat and steering wheel covers.]] Trivia *Clearing out the entire shop would cost + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + }} (not including breaking the window). *Under the shop counter are two switches. The upper one controls the fuel pumps and the lower one opens the door. Before the 19 December 2016 update, the switches were located in the back room. *Outside the shop, there's a yellow two-door sports car, which is modelled after the Toyota Carina (1st gen. 1970-77). The car was added in the 19 December 2016 update, and it was supposed to be the replacement of the green techno car. After the players' response, it wasn't removed. *There is a tear in the first letter A on the "Teimon Kauppa" sign. Thus the sign shows "Teimon Kuppa", which means Teimo's Syphilis in Finnish. *Teimo's shop is based on Sepon kauppa (Seppo's shop) which is found in the village of Yttilä, in Satakunta region. *As a part of the 20.08.19 update, the front window of Pub Nappo can be broken for access to the towing hook on the Slot machine in order to steal it. *The shop window immediately next to the window of Pub Nappo can also be broken, however the shop's slot machine cannot be stolen *There is no phone inside the shop for Teimo to call the player about parts delivery or stolen fuel Category:Gameplay Category:Peräjärvi